My red hair videogame angel
by Julih
Summary: Tradução... Near ama Matt. Essa é a primeira vez que Near ama algo. Ele explora o mundo chamado "amor". Matt irá tirar vantagem disso?...provavelmente. /Lemon/Yaoi.


**oeoeoe gentchy**

**dessa vez eu resolvi fazer uma tradução**

**essa é a tradução de "My red hair videogame angel" de Daxterandboxer**

**eu amay essa fic /0/ por isso achei que eu precisava traduzir \0\ (ps. essa fic tem 17 capitulos!!, e tem limão!! ¬, dava pra ser melhor?) **

**espero que você gostem...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Near suspirou silenciosamente

Near suspirou silenciosamente.Virou-se na cama sem conseguir dormir. Era uma da manhã e ele simplismente não se sentia cansado.

Tinha tantas coisas na cabeça...não estava preocupado com notas ou coisas assim...ele estava preocupado com suas preferências sexuais. Quando pequeno ele costumava a achar as meninas bonitas. Mesmo gostando de olhar as garotas bonitas, ele tinha esse sentimento estranho por esse garoto em particular...

Cinco anos atrás, quando Near tinha dez anos, ele estava tomando um banho. Odiava tomar banho com os outros, isso o fazia tomar banho sempre tarde da noite. Então era realmente tarde quando após o banho, enquanto saia de seu box, o único privado, com uma cortina verde, quando viu alguém tirando a camisa. Primeiramente ele não conseguiu reconhecer que era, mas quando este se virou e o encarou, ele pode ver que era Matt.

Matt tinha uma uma toalha enrolada em volta da cintura. Ele também não usava aqueles óculos ridículos. Near pode ver o delgado peito de Matt, que era magro mas ao menos tempo adequado. Near corou quando o viu, mas Matt apenas ignorou Near enquanto entrava em seu box para tomar banho. Near não sabia por que havia corado. Era uma coisa estranha e incomum para ele. Ele apenas corava assim quando alguém O via em uma toalha. Near preferiu deixar por isso mesmo.

Near foi tirado de seu pequeno flashback pelo alto trovão que soava do lado de fora. Por que? Por que Matt o fazia perder toda a habilidade de pensar? Ele não gostava quando isso acontecia então ele evitava Matt, Near gostava de estar sempre com toda capacidade de pensamento, e Matt o fazia perder isso. Se Near queria se tornar o sucessor de L, então ele não poderia ter nada o atrapalhando o pensamento. Near se perguntou se Mello também ficava assim quando estava com Matt, considerando que eles estavam sempre próximos.

Near tinha quatro ou cinco aulas com Matt. Sempre que era chamado ao quadro para resolver algum problema complicado, no fundo ele sempre pensava, _" Eu me pergunto se Matt estava me vendo resolver isso, me pergunto se ele pode ver o quão inteligente eu sou e me pergunto se ele se importa se eu posso resolver isso ou não?"_

É claro que Near sempre resolvia o problema corretamente, mas quando se virava para voltar pra sua carteira, ele apenas via Matt jogando seus videogames, não dando a mínima para o que Near fez.

Near não conseguia descrever como se sentia quando via Matt apenas jogando seus estúpidos videogames. Ele não conseguia dizer se esse sentimento era tristeza ou desapontamento. Near não conseguia descrever esse sentimento, mas sabia que não gostava disso.

Após um tempo Near percebeu que ele estava olhando muito para Matt durante as aulas. Em uma aula de uma hora e meia ele percebeu que dava três olhadelas, cerca de uma a cada meia hora, o que seriam doze olhadelas apenas na sala de aula. Então durante o almoço Near olhava para Matt umas três vezes, e quando eles passavam no corredor, o que era por volta de cinco vezes. Acabava com cerca de vinte olhadelas por dia! Near imaginou que devia ser louco, um perseguidor ou algo assim.

Near também percebeu que sempre que se sentava perto de Matt ele sentia quente e seu estomago revirava, parecia que haviam borboletas voando por todo seu estomago. Se Matt acidentalmente encostava nele, as borboletas enlouqueciam. Near não conseguia dizer se gostava ou não disso. Ele percebeu que a sala, se eles se sentavam próximos, se tornava quente e ele suava

Near começo a imaginar que ele TALVEZ gostasse de Matt quando ele pensou em todas aquelas borboletas. Ele teve a mesma sensação quando tinha nove anos e gostava de uma menina chamada Anna e ela sentava-se perto dele durante as aulas, ele tinha a mesma sensação. Não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Ele estava tão confuso!

Eram duas da manhã quando Near finalmente se sentiu sonolento. Se ele percebeu ou não enquanto estava sendo levado pelo sono que ele pensava demais em Matt então teria sonhos realmente bons. Ele não se lembrava dos sonhos, mas sabia que eram bons pois se sentia bem pela manhã como se tivesse tido uma boa noite de descanso. Pouco antes de Near cair de sono, as ultimas palavras que ele pensou foram...

_"Meu anjo ruivo..."_

**continua...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**então gente,**

**esse é o primeiro capitulo...**

**espero que tenham gostado e que a tradução esteja boa...**

**O segundo deve ser postado logo, logo.**

**Se quiserem elogiar a escritora, façam isso na fic dela /s/4149758/1/MyRedHairVideogameAngel ( mas por favor digam que leram em porutguês com a minha tradução 8D)**

**...mas se quisrem me agradecer por a fazendo a tradução ( que fala sério, não é facil, não faz a minima diferença pra mim, afinal eu já li mesmo..) fiquem à vontade oks?**

**Chu.**


End file.
